thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Герда
Герда — старшая горничная в доме Фризис, одна из наиболее верных и надежних слуг Кила и Микины. Она покинула своих господ вместе с остальной прислугой во время Изумрудной охоты, но позже воссоединилась с ними в новом доме в Марлоне. Герда was the head maid of the Freezis Family. Serving Keel and Mikina Freezis for years, the woman become one of the oldest and most trusted employees among the household staff. After her fellow maid Michaela was targetted by the Kingdom of Lucifenia, Gerda fled the Freezis Mansion with the other servants in the wake of the Green Hunting, later reuniting with her masters at their new estate in Marlon. History Биография Early Life Юность Герда родилась в королевстве Эльфегорт в пятом столетии EC. Семья Фризис приняла её на службу старшей горничной в особняке в Акейде, где она руководила остальной прислугой вместе с Бруно — дворецким и советником Кила Фризиса.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 Начав работу, Герда узнала, что в семье Фризис было принято относиться к прислуге, словно к родным.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 2 Когда Юкина, старшая дочь Микины и Кила, с годами становилась все более беспокойной, Герда наказывала её за плохое поведение.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Born in the Kingdom of Elphegort during the fifth century EC, Gerda was eventually hired to serve the Freezis Family. Working in their mansion in Aceid as the head maid, Gerda directed the other servants alongside Keel’s butler and chief aide, Bruno;The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 at some point, she became familiar with the Freezises motto that all servants were treated like family.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 2 As Keel and Mikina’s eldest daughter Yukina grew increasingly rambunctious over the years, Gerda strictly punished her with every incident.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Reign of Evil Правление Зла thumb|Gerda contemplating Earl Felix’s choice in Michaela and Clarith Герда сомневается, стоило ли графу Феликсу выбирать Микаэлу и Кларису В ноябре EC 499 Фризис наняли Микаэлу и Клариссу на замену недавно уволенной прислуге и Герда учила их убирать и готовить. Когда 26 декабря Кил и Микина уехали с Бруно на три дня в Люцифению на день рождения принцессы Рилиан, Герда осталась присматривать за особняком. 28 декабря дом Фризис посетил граф Феликс со своей свитой и горничная пригласила его подождать возвращения Кила в одной из комнат. After Michaela and Clarith were hired to replace some of their recently fired staff in November of EC 499, Gerda helped monitor their probation while the two helped clean and cook. When Keel and Mikina departed for Lucifenia with Bruno to attend Princess Riliane’s birthday party on December 26, the couple left Gerda in charge, saying they’d return in three days. Once Earl Felix and his entourage visited the mansion on December 28, the head maid welcomed the earl and had him wait in another room while Keel made his return trip home. Граф попросил, чтобы его обслуживали Микаэла и Кларисса, и хоть Герда удивилась такой просьбе, но послушалась. В то время они вместе с другими горничними занимались стиркой и Герде пришлось отозвать их в сторону, чтобы передать просьбу. Микаэла удивилась такому выбору, на что Герда заметила, что обычно дворянина обслуживал бы кто-то более опытный, как Бруно, и спросила, не знакомы ли девушки с графом. After the feudal lord suggested Michaela and Clarith serve him, the surprised maid complied. Finding them cleaning laundry outside with other maids, Gerda singled them out and asked if they could take the time to perform the task. When Michaela questioned her choice, the head maid put a hand to her chin while noting Bruno or someone more experienced would usually handle it if not for Earl Felix’s personal recommendation, inquiring whether they were acquainted with the earl. thumb|left|250px|Gerda during Keel’s return Герда во время возвращения Кила После этого Герда позвала девушек в дом и обучила их подавать чай.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 Когда они подошли к комнате графа, она сказала им, что Кил скоро прибудет.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 Герда ждала девушек в коридоре, когда Кил с Бруно приехали в особняк.The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 Afterward, Gerda took them inside and instructed them on how to properly serve tea to the earl,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 telling Clarith to not make a sound. Once they reached just outside of the Earl’s room,The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 she informed them that Keel would be arriving shortly, warning the two not to get careless.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 She then waited outside the door while the two went in to serve the tea until Keel arrived with Bruno.The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 Через несколько месяцев Герда заметила, что в доме закончилось мыло для стирки и послала Микаэлу за покупками в город. Когда через пару часов девушка всё ещё не вернулась, рассерженная Герда посетовала Клариссе на неспешность её подруги. На следующий день Герда собрала Бруно, Микаэлу и Клариссу на встречу с Килом, куда Микаэла пришла позже всех. Когда девушка спросила, зачем Кил их позвал, Герда и Кларисса сознались, что не знают. A few months later, Gerda noticed they had run out of laundry soap and had Michaela go out to buy more. After the maid failed to return with the soap after several hours, the head maid expressed her exasperation with the Elphe maid’s sluggish pace to Clarith. The next day, Gerda was summoned to a meeting with Keel along with Bruno, Michaela, and Clarith. Meeting the butler and Netsuma maid outside Keel’s room, the three waited until Michaela arrived. When the Elphe questioned what Keel called all of them for, Gerda and Clarith both admitted they didn’t know. Когда они вошли в комнату, Кил попросил Бруно объяснить, что произошло. Дворецкий рассказал, что Прим Марлон, мать короля Кайла Марлона, держит сына под домашним арестом, так как тот отказался жениться на Рилиан из-за своей любви к простолюдинке. Он также сообщил, что Кил Фризис считает, что эта простолюдинка — Микаэла. The four then entered the room and Keel asked Bruno to explain what just transpired, listening to the butler relate that King Kyle Marlon had been put under house arrest at his castle by his mother due to rejecting his engagement to Riliane in favor of his Elphe sweetheart. After the butler revealed they suspected Michaela was Kyle’s supposed lover, Gerda watched while the Freezises expressed their frustration with Kyle’s decision and insisted they weren’t blaming the apologetic Michaela. После этого Кил выразил свое негодование по поводу необдуманного решения Кайла и поделился мыслями о том, что им делать дальше. Герда спросила, захочет ли Рилиан убить Микаэлу, на что он ответил, что может случиться что-то ещё более ужасное. Кил и Микина объяснили Микаэле, куда бежать в случае опасности и поручили Клариссе защищать её, а тогда Фризис напомнил всем о том, что в семье Фризис прислуга — часть семьи, и попросил каждого помогать Микаэле. Герда согласилась вместе со всеми.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 2 As Keel explained his future plans for dealing with the precarious situation, the merchant noted he also considered what would likely happen with Princess Riliane. Gerda questioned if The Daughter of Evil would come to kill Michaela and her master replied that it would be even worse than that. After the Freezises informed Michaela where to take refuge in an emergency and assigned Clarith to protect her, Keel reminded everyone of the Freezis motto, beseeching everyone to do their best during Michaela’s time of need. Gerda agreed in unison with everyone else.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 2 Green Hunting Изумрудная охота Через неделю армия Люцифении начала осаду Акейда, семья Фризис и вся их прислуга собрались в гостиной, готовясь к побегу. Когда Микаэла и Кларисса попрощались и ушли через чёрный ход, Кайл объяснил слугам, куда бежать им, после чего семья покинула особняк.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 2 When the Lucifenian army lay siege to Aceid a week later, the entire staff joined the Freezis family in the living room in preparation to flee. Once Michaela and Clarith said their goodbyes and safely escaped out the back door, Keel directed the other servants to other escape routes and they promptly fled the mansion.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 2 Return to Service Возвращение на службу Когда Фризисы перебрались в Барити, столицу Марлона, Герда вернулась к ним на службу. В какой-то момент она познакомилась с секретарем парламента Марлона, Аркатуаром Марлоном, и увлеклась молодым человеком. После того, как Юкина убежала из дома в EC 504, Герда и другие слуги держали её комнату в порядке, пока через год девочка не вернулась. На следующий день Кил попросил Герду помочь ему и его сыну, Сё, принести последнюю картину Кайла в замок Марлон. Gerda later returned to the Freezis' employ after they moved to the capital city of Bariti in Marlon. At some point, she met Marlon’s parliamentary secretary Arkatoir Marlon and became infatuated with the young former prince. After Yukina ran away from home in EC 504, Gerda and the other servants continued to keep her room clean until her return a year later. A day later, Keel requested Gerda bring in Kyle’s last surviving painting to Marlon Castle and complied, bringing it in a package to the main hall in Right Palace with Keel and his son Shaw. В замке Кил попросил Герду вместе с Аркатуаром показать Сё королевский замок, пока он и Кайл будут разговаривать. Когда он добавил, что так у Герды будет возможность глазеть на Аркатуара, сколько ей захочется, потрясённая горничная покраснела. Аркатуар также смутился и поспешно вывел Герду и Сё из комнаты. После того, как они закончили гулять по замку и вернулись к Килу и Кайлу, Герда и Се вернулись домой. The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue — Chapter 3, Section 1 After dropping it off, Keel patted Gerda on the shoulder while suggesting she help Arkatoir give Shaw a tour of the royal palace while he and Kyle talked in private; when he added she hadn’t visited the place in a while and had the chance to fawn over Arkatoir to her heart’s content, the shocked head maid blushed. The equally red Arkatoir hurried them on and hastily left the audience chamber with the two, giving them a tour. Once they returned to Keel and Kyle, Gerda and Shaw returned home with the merchant.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue — Chapter 3, Section 1 Personality and Traits Личность и черты Герда была рассудительной женщиной, верной Фризисам на протяжении всей своей службы. Хотя она жила в стране, где чужаков не любили,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 она доверяла семье и ценила их отношение к прислуге.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 2 Герда старалась выполнять работу старшей горничной наилучше и относилась к прислуге и детям Фризисов со строгостью, но оставалась уважительной.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 Тем не менее, порой она выходила из терпения, за что Юкина сравнила её с демоном.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Gerda was a rather even-tempered woman, loyal to the Freezises throughout her employ. Having been welcomed by them with warm hearts within in a country critical towards non-Elphes,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 the maid deeply trusted the merchant couple and took their motto that employees were the same as family to heart.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 2 Because of this, Gerda took her job as the head maid very seriously, remaining polite but strict with all of the servants and even the Freezis children.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 However, she also demonstrated a viscous temper on occasion, earning Yukina’s comparison to a demon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Герда уважала остальных слуг и заботилась о них.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 После переезда в Марлон, Герда влюбилась в молодого секретаря парламента Аркатуара Марлона. Между ними была большая разница в возрасте и она смущалась их отошений.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue — Chapter 3, Section 1 Aside from the Freezises, Gerda possessed a respectful professional relationship with fellow servants and showed a legitimate concern for their well-being.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 After moving to Marlon, Gerda became infatuated with the young parliamentary secretary Arkatoir Marlon; in spite of the sizable age gap between them, the head maid was easily embarrassed by her relationship with the former prince and enjoyed secretly fawning over him.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue — Chapter 3, Section 1 Skills and Abilities Навыки и умения Несмотря на возраст, Герда была крепкой и внушительной женщиной. Кроме того, она была очень высокой, на голову выше большинства мужчин. Герда много лет работала на семью Фризис, хорошо занималась домашним хозяйством и была старшей горничной в доме.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 Gerda boasted an impressive physique among the Freezis servants despite her age and was also the tallest, standing almost a head taller than even most of the men. Being one of the oldest employees to the Freezis family and the head maid, Gerda was also very knowledgeable about performing the household duties including cleaning, laundry, and serving food or tea.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green — Chapter 3, Section 1 Character Connections Отношения Кил Фризис: Господин Герды. Герда была ему очень верна и старательно работала, чтобы наилучше выполнять свои обязанности. Кил доверял ей и поручал важную работу. Keel Freezis: Gerda’s employer. Gerda was strictly loyal to Keel as her master and worked hard to keep order in his household and do her duty to the fullest. As a result, she became one of his more veteran servants and obtained his trust to carry out important menial and managerial tasks. Аркатуар Марлон: Любимый Герды. Она познакомилась с Аркатуаром в Марлоне и молодой человек заинтересовал её. Позже они начали встречаться. Возможно, из-за разницы в возрасте и статусе, Герда смущалась, когда на их отношения обращали внимание. Arkatoir Marlon: Gerda’s romantic interest. After meeting with Arkatoir in Marlon, Gerda became smitten with the younger man and the two struck up a romance over time. Despite her affection, likely due to their difference in station and age Gerda was embarrassed when this relationship was pointed out. Микаэла: Подопечная Герды. Герда обучала девушку и её подругу работе, когда тех наняли горничными. Со временем она начала заботиться о Микаэле как о части семьи и вместе с остальной прислугой помогала ей. Michaela: One of Gerda’s coworkers. Gerda oversaw Michaela’s entrance onto the Freezis staff and made sure that she and her friend were aware of how to perform their duties. Over time, she came to care about Michaela like another member of the family and agreed with the other staff to help protect her. Кларисса: Подопечная Герды. Герда обучала девушку и её подругу работе, когда тех наняли горничными. Со временем она начала заботиться о Микаэле как о части семьи и вместе с остальной прислугой помогала ей. Clarith: One of Gerda’s coworkers. Gerda oversaw Clarith’s entrance onto the Freezis staff and made sure that she and her friend were aware of how to perform their duties. Over time, she came to care about Clarith like another member of the family. Trivia Интересные факты Curiosties Любопытно * В стриме mothy намекнул, что у Аркатуара и Герды, возможно, родился ребенок. * In a livestream, mothy teased the possibility of Arkatoir and Gerda having a child. Gallery Галерея Manga Манга= Gerdamanga.png|Gerda as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga Появление Герды в манге «The Daughter of Evil» Appearances Появления * The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green (first appearance) (первое появление) * The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue * Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide (mentioned only) (только упомянута) * Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook (mentioned only) (только упомянута) * The Daughter of Evil (manga) References Источники }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Эльфегорт